Truth of a snake
by akuma-chan0326
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Orochimaru has returned to Kohona, one thing is missing, his memory. Here you can follow what happens as Tusunde, Jiraiya, and the gang attempt to figure out what happened.
1. Chap 1

**Chapter: 1**

She ran as fast as she could, her heart beating wildly from within her chest. She pondered to herself how on earth it was possible. '_It can't be! They captured him! After all these years, we will finally have our revenge for what he has done to us all!'_

Mitarashi Anko was currently running to the Hokage's office, to be more specific, the torture department. She had just received word that her ex-sensei, Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sennin, had been finally captured. He was to be executed in a week, the date had been set, and the executioner had been notified. He was finally going to pay for all his sins.

Hokage's P.O.V.

Something was wrong, very wrong. It was true that they had finally captured her ex-teammate but…he had come willingly! To her, the Gondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Tusunde, it just seemed all wrong. She knew the Orochimaru that had killed the 3rd Hokage and her sensei, along with experimenting on countless innocents, would never come willingly to be executed.

"IBIKI! GET IN HERE NOW!" Her scream echoed throughout the complex. Many chunnin and, even the more experienced jounin, shook with fear and felt sorry for the interrogator. Despite having the Hokage scream to get him in the room, Morino Ibiki could easily mask any doubt, fear or any emotion he was feeling. He easily sauntered into the room, a calm and vacant expression plastered on his scarred face, much to the displeasure of Tusunde herself. "Report! What have you gathered from the traitor?" Tusunde barked.

Ibiki grimaced, but the grimace was gone in less than a second. "He's not lying Hokage-sama. He is practically begging on his knees that you accept him back. From what I have gathered, all his actions have been a result of a long-term jutsu gone wrong. He keeps asking if 'Sarutobi-sensei' will see him. He has no recollection of ever harming the Third." The man cast his head downward. "He's completely oblivious that Sarutobi-sama has passed by his own hand." Tusunde simply stared in shock at the interrogator. "b-but if he is telling the truth, who killed Sarutobi-sensei? And why doesn't Orochimaru remember the past 13 years?" The jounin simply glanced up and sighed. "That is one of the few things I _don't_ know…"

Now back to Anko.

Pushing some new chunnin out of the way, she burst through the door of the Hokage's office. "Where is he! I demand to know!" Standing there, breathing heavily, she took note of Morino Ibiki, a fellow jounin and interrogator was also in the room, possibly reporting to the now infuriated Hokage.

Tusunde sprung from her seat, glaring hard at the new arrival. "You! Have absolutely no right! No right at all to demand anything!" She screamed, all the stress of having to deal with her village, ex-teammate, and a certain hyperactive blond, was truly affecting her. Anko, knew that when the Hokage got mad, all hell was about to break lose. She stepped back, but then stood her ground, not caring what might happen. "I do too have a right! He is my sensei! I have a right to know what is going to happen to him and why he gave himself up! He may have abandoned me and nearly severed the village's trust from me completely but I have a right to know!"

Tusunde, to the surprise of the two jounin in the room, collapsed into her chair, sobbing loudly. As the two rushed to her side, genuine concern covered their faces. "I-I know! I know that you want to help! It's _me _who can't figure out what to do!" As Tusunde cried out those words, her other teammate, not the one to be executed, entered the room. Jiraiya stood in shock at the sight before him. The strongest medical kunochi to have ever walked the earth, was an emotional mess!

Filled with concern for her, he rushed to her side. Gently but sternly pushing Anko out of the way he gathered Tusunde in his arms. Soothingly stroking the sobbing woman's back (not pervertedly!), he focused a glare at the two special jounin. "What happened?" The question was simple but the force behind it demanded answers. Ibiki answered before Anko could. "Orochimaru has returned by his own will."

_**Well that's it for now. Don't you just love cliffhangers? **_

_**Why did Orochimaru return? Why is Jiraiya not being perverted? What will happen to the gang now?**_

_**All secrets will be revealed in time!**_


	2. Chap 2: confrontation

_**Chapter: 2**_

Orochimaru was confused, scratch that, he was dumbfounded. The last thing he could remember was experimenting with a jutsu that Sarutobi-sensei had told him not to bother or tamper with. He had then gone to train his apprentice, Anko, when he had blacked out. He really wanted to talk to his sensei about what was going on. He was being help prisoner for no reason! Not any reason he could find that is. Sitting through interrogation to interrogation while answering the strange questions to the best of his ability, was getting lame. Especially when he had done nothing wrong…to the extent of his knowledge at least.

_**Back with Tusunde and the gang.**_

Currently Tusunde was weeping, Jiraiya was trying to comfort her, Anko andIbiki were just standing there, at a loss. Finally, Tusunde was able to get a hold of her emotions and gently nudged Jiraiya off her. Standing up she chokes out a shaky "lets go see to him." She steps out of the room and heads down the hallway to the Interrogation Department, the others trailing slowly behind. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Tusunde's thoughts were a mess of _'what's going to happen? Is what orochimaru says true? Where has he been if he can't remember?'_ Anko's thoughts were predictable, _'how the hell can he be telling the truth? Why doesn't he remember? Does he really care…about me?'_ Jiraiya's thoughts were going much like this. '_Oh boy! Going to see Orochimaru-teme again! Oh joy... when will the torment end! I want to get back to my research!' _Lastly Ibiki was thinking, '_I wonder how the will react to him telling the truth? He calmly answered all my questions with respect and patience, not to mention that everything he said was not a lie.'_

The group had finally reached the room in which the supposed S-class Nuke-nin was occupying currently. Opening the door Tusunde's eyes met the sight of a calm Orochimaru sitting at the table, lost in thought. Clearing her throat, Orochimaru's head snapped up and he was brought out of his memories or thoughts. He stood up and bowed to the others entering the room. "Pardon me. If I might ask, what is going on? Tusunde-hime? Jiriaya-baka? Can anyone tell me?" he asked timidly, as if nervous, but nonetheless polite.

Tusunde was shocked; Orochimaru really didn't remember what had happened. Not when he had murdered his own sensei, all those experimentations, and not to mention going after Sasuke, placing the seal on Naruto and lastly trying to kill Jiriaya and herself. He truely didn't know.

Anko was trying to figure out what the hell could have caused her ex-sensei to lose his memory. Looking at him, she thinks about that last few days she had seen him.

**_flashback_**

_It was the day before Sandaime-sama was to announce his successor and Anko was waiting at the training grounds for her sensei. "grr! Where is Orochimaru-sensei! He should have been here by now!" She was currently throwing a fit because Orochimaru-sensei was supposed to be there an hour ago._

_ When he had finally showed up, he looked worse for wear to say the least. "ne, Orochimaru-sensei? what happened? you don't look so good." Orochimaru simply waved her off and siad that everything was alright. While Anko still had her doubts, she didn't dare to question him, afterall it wasn't her place. Anko decided to put it to rest for the time being and began her starting  
exersizes, while Orochimaru looked on. _

_**end flashback  
**_

She never voiced it, but even after all these years, Anko knew that something wasn't right with him that day, it didn't help matters when Arashi Kazama was named Yondaime Hokage instead of Orochimaru. That was when Orochimaru had freaked, placed a cursed seal on Anko, trashed his exparamentation lad and fled the village. Cursing the Sandaime the entire time.

**END! ((for now!))**

_**AN: ok people, i got the second chapter up already! whohoo! now all i need is what pairings you want for:**_

**_a. orochimaru_**

**_b. naruto ((also, none of the sasu/naru or saku/naru. i absolutly hate those pairings!))  
_**

**_ok, R&R please!_**


	3. AN!

**Ok, this is a notice for all my readers.**

Tsunade will be paired with Jiraiya, and Naruto will NOT be paired with Hinata. sorry ladies and gents. I hate that pairing.

Naruto will be paired with Temari, since that is an easier one because of his connection to Gaara.

I apologize to all my readers who wanted NaruHina but i really dislike the pairing, she will be in the story but not with Naruto. I have recently gained my interest in this story again and hopefully a new chap will be up.

But most unfortunately, the computer that stores all my documents on my stories has lost internet connection and printer uses, until i can fix that, no updates will be out.

**_AKUMA._**


End file.
